1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cutting apparatus cutting a pattern out of an object and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
Cutting apparatuses have been conventionally known which cut a pattern out of an object. One of the cutting apparatuses is configured to perform automatic cutting of a sheet serving as the object, such as paper, based on cutting data on which a pattern is cut. The sheet is attached to a holding sheet having an adhesive layer on a surface. The cutting apparatus then moves the holding sheet in a first direction and a cutting blade in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction, thereby cutting a desired pattern out of the sheet.
One type of cutting apparatus changes existing cutting data to perform cutting, in order to shorten a pattern cutting time length. More specifically, when a plurality of patterns having the same configuration is to be cut, the patterns are arranged so as to lie next to each other so that at least parts of cutting lines of the patterns are in touch with each other, and cutting data is generated in which the cutting lines are connected so that the cutting lines of the patterns are connected together or commonalized. The cutting apparatus cuts a plurality of patterns continuously with the result that a cutting time length can be shortened as compared with the case where a plurality of patterns are cut in sequence.